


Tender Surprises

by hydratedbarnes



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydratedbarnes/pseuds/hydratedbarnes
Summary: He returns after months of restless and lonely nights, and you’re there to simply celebrate the fact.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Tender Surprises

The night’s quiet ripples through the air. It’s odd, unusual, but comfortable as you lay in slumber in your bed. The sheets wrapped around your body, warmth hugging your body as replacement for your lover’s absence.

And even then his presence enters your mind in sleep, a sad fact and reminder of his absence for the last few months. While you’re completely aware of your husband’s being, it sadden the fact that he’s been gone. Too long, as you find yourself calling him too often in times where he’s busy.

But those thoughts are pushed away when you imagine calloused fingers splayed on the spine of your back. Their soft draws of circles against your skin, it brings you back to reality that this, any of this, isn’t real and that your mind only plays a second of your fantasies.

Only then when you hear it. That damn voice you only hear through frizzy signal, your heart races.

“Go back to sleep, _mi amor._ ”

_Oh, fuck._ He’s here. He’s really here—right beside you, in your bed where you’ve laid alone for months on end. That was over. He’s here.

And when you turn with heavy eyes, only opening them enough to catch a glimpse of his pretty worn face, you sigh. A smile lining your lips to start.

“ _You’re home._ ”

He hummed against your neck when he snuggled close. His mustache a feeling all too familiar against your skin and oh how you’ve missed it.

You cupped his cheeks and pulled him away, wanting to get a closer look. And when you did? It felt like you’ve seen heaven. That you’ve died and this is where you’ve must’ve been sent.

With a smile ever evident, the man before you returned the gesture. “I - I thought — I - You’re not supposed to be home for another month.” Surely, he heard the break in your voice, the one you barely even attempted to hide.

And even with that, Javier held your hands in his own and brought it ever so gently to his lips. A kiss to your knuckles had your eyes glazing with tears. “Couldn’t wait for a month. I’m here now.”

Then he’s pressing one to your wrist.

“I’ve missed you.”

Even in the dark, you saw the smile that widened on his face before he spoke. “I know. Me too.” He leaned ever so close, just enough to place the softest kiss on your lips, like a ghost that flew over them so slightly. Then he’s pulling away and you’re already disappointed just enough that he returns.

“Don’t be so sour, _mi amor._ ”

“I’m sorry.” You frowned against his lips when he kissed you again. “I’m just getting emotional.”

And when he pulled away and finally, even through sleepy eyes, you’ve gotten to take a good look at him. Eyes heavy with bags yet he never ceases to wear them with ease. His stache, always so pristine this man, trimmed just as the brown locks on his head are.

He looked good. _Extremely_ , and he fucking knew it.

Hell, he even noticed the look of adoration on your face as he chuckled. “What is it?”

Suddenly you’re flushed and turning away from him. Your face buried deep in the junction of his neck, you breath every inch of his scent in before you speak.

“You’ve gotten more handsome every time I see you, you know?” You said it with a smile while your husband traced the scar on the lower of your back. A story for another but it were simply a closed wound that once had Javier in stress with every reminder of what had happened.

Javier hummed as he held you closer, tighter as his arms wrapped around your body in pure bliss. There was nothing he said after, nothing of the silence was uncomfortable or that sat the both of you at unease.

It was simply perfect. Everything about this. His presence. He’s home, that’s all you ever wanted. After many months, hell, even if it was years, you knew he would always come back to you. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> https://starsvck.tumblr.com


End file.
